Get your butt behind the wheel!
by Fate of Destiny
Summary: *FINISHED*Oh No! the woman want their husbands/sons to get their drivers licence! what will happen? Rated for language and a bit violence.
1. Get your butt behind the wheel part 1

F.o.D- Hey Peeps! It's me! Back with fic's from your (and mine) fav shows!! Along with me are of course Jade and Becky!!  
  
Becky- Hey guys!  
  
Jade- Sup?  
  
Becky- Today's fic is on DBZ. It's taken after the last episode in Trunks Saga, but actually only takes place after the whole season of DBZ is finished, ok?  
  
Jade- Pretend you know nothing of DBGT, because it's not on air here yet and all we have are the websites!!! So the only people who exist are the people who were in DBZ, even if they were born at the last minute!  
  
F.o.D-Anyways so.this is my first DBZ fic, so don't expect a perfect one, especially since they will be going Out of Character A LOT!! So don't flame me for that!...or for any other reason too.(  
  
Disclaimer- I don't any of the original characters.oh well..I OWN THE REST!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "NO GOKU! I'M THROUGH WITH HAVING TO TELL YOU THIS!!! YOU ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF A DRIVERS LICENCE!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled at her poor husband, who was backed up against the wall alongside Goten, "ALL THE MEN AROUND HERE HAVE THEIR'S EXCEPT BOTH OF YOU! TOMORROW, YOU'LL BOTH BE GOING TO GET YOUR LICENCE OR YOU JUST MIGHT HAVE TO BEAR ME MOVING OUT ON YOU BOTH!" she threatened.  
  
"Okay, Okay.calm down.we'll both go into town tomorrow and hopefully get a drivers licence, don't worry honey, you can start picking out your car now if you want to," Goku managed to say.  
  
"Really?" Chichi's face softened for a moment them hardened once more, "Oh, yeah, before I forget, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks will be accompanying you,"  
  
"What about Yamcha? Tien maybe? Or what about Krillin mom?" Goten asked.  
  
"Unlike some people, they already have theirs," Chichi rolled her eyes, "Now, you two go get washed, you stink!!"  
  
Both of them slowly backed away, then they ran a small race to see who could reach the bathroom first, which caused continuous shoving, laughing, pushing and the sound of a hole being formed in the wall as a vase broke.  
  
"HEY! WHEN I TELL YOU TO HAVE A SHOWER I MEAN YOU TO DO IT QUIETLY!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled, "BOTH OF YOU WILL CLEAN THAT MESS UP IF YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO EAT TONIGHT!"  
  
"Talk about continuous Pms," Goten whispered. Both of them burst out laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP! AND BE QUIET!"  
  
They smirked at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goten, honey, time to wake up," Chichi said cheerfully the next morning.  
  
"Aw.Mom.cut it out on the names," Goten mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Well then wake up. You have to get your drivers licence today." Chichi reminded her son who was only half listening.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Goten yawned, sitting up and stretching, sitting in red and orange boxers.  
  
"Chichi, what's for breakfast?" Goku showed up in Goten's doorway, in pink and blue boxers.  
  
"I don't know, but can't you guys wear something decent when you walk around the house?" Chichi sighed, "I think I've seen enough muscles to last me a couple lifetimes,"  
  
"Sorry mom, but your gonna have to get use to it, after all we are guys," Goten laughed.  
  
"Hmm.that's weird I thought it was because of my muscles that you married me," Goku teased.  
  
Chichi just shook her head, and tossed Goten some normal street clothes, then hauled Goku out to go find him something decent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl shook her head at her sleeping husband.  
  
"DAD! WAKE UP!" Pan jumped onto her sleeping father.  
  
"Huh? OWWW!!! Pan!" Gohan scolded, "What?"  
  
"You're getting your drivers licence, remember?" Videl reminded him.  
  
"WHAT!!!????????" Gohan cried. Pan burst out laughing as her father jumped out of bed, now fully awake, "Oh yeah, now I remember,"  
  
"Hmm.you'll have to wear a bit more clothes then those boxers." Videl began digging through their closet, then finally dug out a red and blue T- shirt and blue jeans, then dragged Pan out of the room with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"VEGETA! WAKE UP!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What the hell do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked tiredly, climbing out of bed.  
  
"GET THE HELL UP! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" Bulma yelled once more.  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO GET UP?" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Trunks and Bulla showed up at the door, to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR DAMN DRIVERS LICENCE TODAY! DUH!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT A BILLION TIMES YESTERDAY!" Bulma exploded loudly.  
  
"YEAH WELL CAN I HELP IT THAT- Vegeta was cut off by seeing his two kids standing in the doorway, "TRUNKS!!!!! GET YOUR GO-"  
  
He was once more cut off by Bulma, who had planted a hand over his mouth because she didn't exactly want Bulla to hear the cussing and swearing. At three your ears were still young.  
  
"Umm.what he means is Trunks, go dress your sister and get dressed yourself," She shook her head at his choice of clothes for walking around, Bright Blue and lime green boxers, revealing a body bulging with muscles.  
  
Chichi was right, boys walk around the house with hardly anything on! I doubt that they'd ever catch us walking around in our underwear! Bulma couldn't help thinking.  
  
Trunks hauled his sister off to her room and started to search through her stuff, "Holy beep!!! How the beep does mom decide on her beeping clothes? I mean, there's a million beeping different pieces of clothing in here. I don't have an eight of what she has!" he stared in disbelief, bleeping out all his cussing for his sisters sake, "Hmm.this should do," He held out a pair of jeans, a ¾ sleeve shirt and a matching vest.  
  
"That's exactly how you would dress if you were a girl," Bulla laughed, "And why in da wowld were you bweeping yourself every time you swore? It's not wike I've never heard you swear, or dad, or mom." she said in a high, 3 yrs old voice.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "You'll understand someday, sis, but right now, I'm gonna go find action on the road!" He left to go get changed  
  
Finally he left with his father wearing blue, baggy jeans, a white shirt and a blue jean vest. His father wore some weird outfit that was the closest to what he had that was 'normal'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So.I'll see you later then Goten?" Goku asked as they stood in front of the Driving Academy.  
  
"WHAT!? Uh.no. You're also suppose to come and try to get yours too you know," Goten reminded his father.  
  
"I can't," Goku said simply, " Piccolo and I were kicked out of it last time we went to try get our drivers licence,"  
  
"You suck dad," Goten laughed.  
  
"Why son?"  
  
"Because they're new people that own this place," Gohan walked up behind them.  
  
"Damn," cursed another voice. They turned around to see Piccolo walk up.in more clothes that belonged to Goku.  
  
"Oh, shut up, I just can't believe you guys were kicked out last time!" Vegeta laughed, walking up with Trunks.  
  
Trunks nudged him, "Um, dad, it's not like you have anything to brag about."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta slapped him on the head, "Of course I have something to brag about, after all I am a prince, and a Saiyan." his list continued.  
  
"Excuse me," a pretty girl with golden hair that was pulled in two buns walked up. She was about Goten's age.  
  
"Hottie!" Trunks and Goten whispered, then high-fived.  
  
"Which one of you is...Son Goten?" she asked.  
  
"I am," Goten stepped forward.  
  
"Great! You'll be with me!" the girl said happily, "The others will be here shortly for you, come on Goten,"  
  
'I think I'm in frigging heaven.' Goten thought to himself.  
  
CRAP! Trunks thought, Goten got the hot one.  
  
Good, Trunks didn't get the pretty one, Vegeta was relieved, Training is more important.wait! Why's he here? Training's more important then learning how to drive! DAMN THAT WOMAN!!  
  
Another girl walked up, she had light chestnut hair that fell to her elbows in loose braid. She was Trunks age, "Hi.I'm here for um.Briefs Trunks?"  
  
"That's me!" Trunks stepped forward,  
  
SHIT! He got a good looking one, Vegeta swore.  
  
Sweet! Trunks thought.  
  
"Hey guys!" Came a cheerful voice from behind them.  
  
"Krillin?" Goku looked at his buddy  
  
"Yamcha?" asked Piccolo  
  
"Tien?" Gohan looked at the guy who use to fight next to him.  
  
"MASTER ROSHI!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?????" Vegeta demanded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
F.o.D- There ya have it folks, chappie one! Um, this was actually suppose to be a really short fanfic, but my ideas never turn out short, as I've realized more then once.-_-' so yeah. Umm.I hope you liked and next chappie coming soon.  
  
Becky- R+R!!! PLZ! This is her first DBZ fic, No flames!! She understands that it's not perfect. Hey! No ones perfect! Vegeta- I am  
  
Jade- Oh shut up! Anyways, the beyblade story IS being continued, fate of Destiny just hasn't had the heart to update it in.what 3 months??  
  
F.o.D- Hehe.sorry. 


	2. Get your butt behind the wheel part 2

F.o.D- ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Becky- YAY!!!  
  
Jade- GET OFF OUR DAMN BACKS! IT"S NOT LIKE WE ACTUALLY OWN DBZ!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MASTER ROSHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Master Roshi looked up from a magazine about who knows what, "Oh, you're my next pupil,"  
  
"WHO ME?" Vegeta looked at him, his eyes popping out of his head.  
  
Master Roshi nodded his head, "Uh-huh, Come with me,"  
  
Vegeta was dragged away with a look of murder in his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like, "That woman is un-believable."  
  
"Yer with me Goku," Krillin announced to his tall buddy. (Or maybe he just looks tall 'cause Krillin's soooo short?)  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"And I got you," Yamcha looked at Piccolo.  
  
"I seriously hate your mother Gohan," Piccolo muttered to Gohan as he walked away, following Yamcha.  
  
Gohan laughed then looked at Tien, "I guess I got you then, Am I right?" "Yup,"  
  
"Well, let's go then," Chiaotzu popped out of no where.  
  
"Whatever you say little buddy!" Gohan said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so you simply put your seatbelt on, put the key in the ignition, turn it while lightly pressing the accelerator," Chrissie, Goten's instructor said.  
  
"Okay."Goten was in the passenger seat, watching what she did.  
  
"Now that it's on, slowly back out of the parking space," Chrissie demonstrated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Trunks! You're amazing!" Kayla, Trunks instructor praised.  
  
He didn't have to be shown what to do; he caught on immediately on what to do. It's not like he'd never seen anyone ever drive a car.  
  
"You know, I am doing pretty well," Trunks agreed, "But we're missing one thing,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"MUSIC!" Trunks cranked up the Rock music.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU OLD MAN!!! I'M THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"OH SHUT UP! NO ONE REALLY CARES!" Master Roshi yelled, rolling his eyes, "NOW I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DRIVE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Calm down, old bastard, it's just a freaking mistake! Plus! You CAN'T correct a prince saiyan!" Vegeta slowly started the car and carefully (A/N: Is this possible?) onto the right side of the road.  
  
"That's better you idiot,"  
  
"Thanks old bastard!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh.Goku.The first thing you do is sit in the front seat," Krillin sweatdropped, unsure of his buddy.  
  
"But Krillin, my legs are to long for this car," Goku complained.  
  
"Uh.that's why you try pushing the front seat back."  
  
"OH! That might work!" Goku jumped out of the car and back into the driver's seat, "So.how do you work the chair?"  
  
~ Oh boy.It's gonna be a long day.~Krillin sighed, looking at his helpless friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's it, Piccolo, How the hell could you not of gotten your licence last time?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh." Then Yamcha saw two girls standing on the side of the road, "Hey Babes! Call me!" he looked at Piccolo, "Pull over for a moment.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and pulled over while Yamcha handed each girl a piece of paper, "My phone number, I'm available anytime," He flashed a smile and both girls started to giggle flirtatiously. Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you need a drive anywhere?" Yamcha asked, "I've even got us a driver!!!!"  
  
Both girls looked at each other, "Yeah, we wanna go the mall, please?"  
  
"Anything for you two!" Yamcha declared then whispered to Piccolo who was seriously about to go KAPUEY!! , "If you want your licence, I advise you decide to drive us around, and do it right,"  
  
"Aw crap,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Krillin! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Goku announced happily.  
  
"That's great and all Goku, but you know in order to receive you licence you have to be able to drive -Forwards-." Krillin sweatdropped as Goku drove around backwards.  
  
"So.How do you do that?  
  
"Well, first of all, stop the car,"  
  
Goku stopped the car, "Okay, now what?"  
  
Krillin went on to tell him what gears he had to put it into. (A/N: I can't remember the gears and all that stuff! AHHH!!!) And Goku did just that. Pretty soon, he was driving forwards.very slowly.  
  
A car with a purple haired driver and a light chestnut passenger blasted by, Rock music blaring inside, and someone shouted,  
  
"DAMNGOKUAREYOUSLOW! MYSISTERCOULDGOFASTERTHANYOU!!!!!!" A certain male's voice could be heard as the two drove by.  
  
"GEE Goku!!! Step on it! Trunks has never been in the driver seat and he's already breaking the speed limit!" Krillin shook his head in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay." Chrissie looked at Goten with disbelief, "You remember on of the most important things when driving a car, but you can't remember to put your seatbelt on??"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Goten laughed.  
  
"Oh.I see."  
  
"Okay, my seatbelts on," Goten slowly started the car, and guess who drove by?  
  
A certain purple head in the driver's seat with a light chestnut head in the passenger's seat zoomed by, with a familiar voice yelling "YOUMUSTTAKEAFTERYOURFATHERATBEINGSLOW!!"  
  
"SODOYOU!" Goten yelled quickly and loudly so Trunks slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What did you say, dude?"  
  
"I said; you take after your father too, so I wouldn't be talking!!"  
  
"OH!" Trunks laughed, "Well, you're still friggin slow!'  
  
"How much you wanna bet?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks named the price; loser has to sponge-bath Gramma Briefs.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two got ready to start as the Chrissie protested, "But Goten, you haven't gone over the 2 km/h mark!"  
  
"So??? And that's going to stop me? Chrissie, I've done much more dangerous things then drive a car!"  
  
"Like what?" Kayla asked from the other car, "Baby-sit??"  
  
Goten was about to open his mouth to say that he'd babysat (A/N: vveeerrryy dangerous if it's Pan and Bra!!) and he'd fought evil villains that wanted to take over the world. (A/N: blablablablablablablabla).  
  
"Okay.be careful," Chrissie looked at him un-sure.  
  
"Careful smerful!" Kayla laughed.  
  
A little dude popped out of no-where and said, "Okay guys, you'll be racing the circle, that's about 15 km's long, any questions? No? Okay! Start your engines!"  
  
"Uh, they're like already started, idiot!" Kayla rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh.right, anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, "On your mark.get you asses set.. GET GOING DAMNIT!!!"  
  
And they were off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! This looked much easier when I saw my dad and Piccolo driving!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.Um, Gohan, how come you can defeat big evil, stupid monsters, be one of the top scholars in the world, and one of the strongest men in the world, but not be able to drive a car straight?" Tien asked curiously.  
  
"You know he has a point," Chiaotzu added.  
  
"Yeah, I know.," Gohan said, swerving the car all over the road, "ARGH! THIS DAMN THING CAN'T STAY STILL FOR ONCE!!??"  
  
"I guess not," Tien shrugged, then noticed something with his third eye, "Umm...Gohan, you might want to pull over for a minute," he said cautiously.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Two crazy speeding cars are coming this way," Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Oh!!" Gohan tried to pull over, but didn't do a good job, and was barely missed by the other two cars. He immediately recognised the drivers, "GOTEN! TRUNKS!" He turned the car so sharply that Chiaotzu almost fell out.  
  
He followed them, actually staying in a straight line. The race continued between the two teens, with one bad brother following them. Waaaayyyy up, Dende laughed at the small race.  
  
"This can't get better, can it?" he asked his self.  
  
"It can if you want it to," Mr Popo reminded him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAHHH!!! GOHAN! DAMN SLOW DOWN!" Tien yelled, "THEY'RE ONLY TEENAGERS! THEY'RE ALOWED TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!!!"  
  
"SSSOOOO!!??? And your point is what?" Gohan asked, concentrating on the road.  
  
Up ahead, was another car, holding two men, who appeared to be arguing verbally.  
  
"OLD BASTARD!!!"  
  
"WEAK SHRIMP!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP OLD M***** F*****"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A- AHHHHHHHH WATCH OUT FOR THE F***** WALL YOU RETARD!!!!!! (A/N: No offence anyone and yes, the censor fairy must visit once and a while! ^_^)  
  
The car containing Vegeta and Master Roshi barely missed the cement wall as the three cars zoomed by. Vegeta recognized all three drivers as Gohan, Goten and his own son, Trunks. He also recognised Tien and Chiaotzu.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOME WORTHLESS HUMAN THEN BE SUED BY SOME WEAKGLINS BRATS!!!! THEN THAT WOMAN WILL KICK MY ASS TO KAMI KNOWS WHERE!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at the boys, and then stepped on the accelerator, speeding up to them.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" Master Roshi yelled, "BULMA WILL KICK YOUR ASS FARTHER THEN TO KAMI KNOWS WHERE IF YOU KILL SOMEONE, YOU KNOW!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP PUNY IDIOT!" Vegeta growled, following the speeding trio.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trunks," Kayla said over the loud music and blaring music, "Who's that mad- man driving behind us??"  
  
"Hmm, well the one with Tien is Son Gohan, I know him, and the one behind him is my dad."  
  
"OH! Okay, just wondering," Kayla didn't even notice they looked mad, or angry or even furious!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you want ice cream? It's on me!" Yamcha said to the two girls nest to him, Tammy and Alexa.  
  
Both nodded, with sweet smiles on their faces. Piccolo on the other hand was getting tired of driving these people all over the city, then carrying their bags and all. They drove to one side of the city then oops! They had forgotten they wanted to go to some shoe shop somewhere on the opposite side of town. Then they'd have to go to the other side of tow again for a sweater sale or something.  
  
"What one do you want to go to?" Piccolo growled, wanting nothing more then to blow the heads off all three of them, namely Yamcha. He had definitely been around Vegeta way to long.  
  
"Let's go to the ICE CREAM PALACE!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha decided.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!" Both girls cheered happily. The Ice Cream Palace had the most expensive and the best Ice cream in the whole city, not to mention it was on the other side of town.  
  
"NO!!! I REFUSE TO TAKE YOU THERE!!! YAMCHA IF YOU WANT TO O THERE, DRIVE THERE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo exploded.  
  
"Fine, but your not getting your drivers licence then,"  
  
"I don't really care! It's Chichi's fault that I'm here!" And with that, he flew high into the sky to go and give Dende a little talking to, mainly for making him go through al that torture.  
  
Behind a nearby bench, two little girl laughed.  
  
"Gosh, Bra, I don't twink Mr. Piccolo will bwe gwetting whis wicence!" a little black haired girl said to a blue headed one.  
  
"Uh-uh! You w'are wight about wat one Pan!" Little Bra laughed, "Wet's go see whow my daddy's doing!"  
  
"Wokay! I can wense his Ki from way wover w'there!" Pan pointed in a direction and both girls flew of in that direction. (A/N: I have no idea if Bra can fly and all that, so in my fic she can!! An keep in mind they're only about 3 yrs old! HAHAHA!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, Goku, I would really watch out for the traffic, theirs a couple cars coming this way, they're going pretty fast too," Krillin warned.  
  
"No problemo, buddy," Goku laughed.  
  
Soon enough, the cars passed and Goku too joined in the angry parade after seeing Vegeta nearly ramming his car into the back of Gohan's.  
  
Pan and Bra laughed safely hidden at a distance.  
  
"I dwon't twink any of thwem will gwet deir wicence!" Pan laughed un- controllably.  
  
"Wet's go tell mommy!" Bra decided.  
  
"OKAY!!" "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!!!" Bra and Pan shouted together at the Son's residence.  
  
Bulma and Videl came racing through, thinking something was wrong.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Videl asked.  
  
Both girls nodded, but Pan blurted out, "But we dwon't twink dat anyone's gwonna get deir wicence!!"  
  
The woman looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Chichi came through and said, "Well girls, if they don't, thet'll just have to answer to my frying pan, won't they?" she laughed.  
  
"Gramma," Pan looked way up to her grandmother, " Can we lwearn how to wuse a fwying pan??"  
  
"Of course! I've already taught your mothers how to use it! Come on! It's time you learned!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh.this is the life!" Kayla relaxed in her seat, ignoring the fact she was suppose to rate the driver on his driving.  
  
"Yup," Trunks was concentrating on beating Goten, who was surprisingly putting on a good race.  
  
"Gee, Goten, you're doing pretty good," Chrissie was pleased enough.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"IDIOT, SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"MAKE ME OLD BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"YOU KIDS WILL PAY FOR BEING SO CARELESS ON THESE DAMN ROADS!" Gohan yelled, his voice lost in the roaring of the engines.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
In the end, it ended with a three car pileup, which Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta and Master Roshi. Trunks and Kayla had somehow ended up tying with Goten and Chrissie, so decided that it would be Vegeta instead that would to the sponge bathing, it seemed fair.  
  
They somehow managed to find their ways back to the driving school building. All the instructors assemble, including Yamcha, to discuss who would get their licence, since this was a different group, one like they had never before seen. Finally in the end, they decided that it should be Piccolo that received his licence, the other ones, well.try again next time! They walked towards the group. Yamcha had told them that Piccolo had flown off, but the others assumed he had come back to the school.  
  
"Umm.Mr. Piccolo?" Kayla asked unsure.  
  
"He's not here," Trunks informed.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Chrissie asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged, and Tien looked at Yamcha, "Okay man, where's he gone?"  
  
"Well.you see." Yamcha did that little thing where they point their two index fingers at each other, "HEGAVEUP! IMADEHIMDRIVEEVERYEWHERE!!"  
  
The instructors burst out laughing, and Chiaotzu asked, " Explain that again, and slower!"  
  
Yamcha stared at the ground dumbly, "Well you see, he was doing pretty good when I saw these really hot chicks and of course I had to give 'em a drive. So we.err..he gave us rides back and forth through town. Finally he become ssssoooo frustrated that he gave up and flew away,"  
  
"He FLEW away!?" Vegeta demanded, " You can't trust Namek's with any secret, can you??"  
  
"He really shouldn't be talking," Goten whispered to Trunks, both of them burst out laughing, but quickly over came it when everyone else began looking at them strangely,  
  
"Inside joke," they both laughed.  
  
"Oh.Okay, well I guess you guys can all go home then," Master Roshi shrugged.  
  
"Don't we get our drivers licence???" Goku asked.  
  
"Or something similar?" Gohan pushing a bit.  
  
"Sorry guys," Krillin shrugged, "The only mature one was Piccolo, you know the only one who deserved it,"  
  
"But he can't get it either," Chiaotzu piped up.  
  
"Why?" Trunks wanted to know.  
  
"He's not here to receive it, so he doesn't get it either!" Kayla answered.  
  
"OH DAMN! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!!" Goten cried.  
  
"I'm sure no one will kill you guys just 'cause you didn't get your drivers licence," Chrissie said, not knowing what kind of consequences they would undergo.  
  
Just then a secretary ran out of the building with a message, "Son Goku?" she asked,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm.Mr. Piccolo, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Briefs Trunks, Briefs Vegeta and anyone else who's accompanying you must go directly to your house," she informed, then walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"HERE DEY COME!!!" Bra added.  
  
"Okay girls, get your Frying Pans ready! I've taught you almost everything I know!" Chichi cried.  
  
Videl took the two little girls into the air to hide and prepare for attack, also lowering their Ki. Bulma and Chichi stayed outside, making sure their frying pans were visible.  
  
The group, who Piccolo had rejoined, pissed off by the fact he could've received his drivers licence. They didn't even see the three hiding behind some trees, but they saw the two on the ground with the frying pans, so no of the, bothered to actually land, they suspended a couple feet above where they couldn't be reached. Or so they thought. Videl and the girls flew quietly and un-suspected over top of them.  
  
"So.how was it boys?" Chichi asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, did you get your licences?" Bulma got right into the act.  
  
"Um.well.you see." Goku started.  
  
"Well we sorta.umm." Goten also started.  
  
"We were driving along," Trunks started.  
  
"And the boys were racing." Gohan tried to cover up for himself.  
  
"WELL?" Chichi and Bulma asked.  
  
"You know girls, I don't think they did, what do you think??" Videls voice came from above them.  
  
Each man got a look of panic across his face and tried to escape.  
  
"HIT THEM!" Pan cried and all three sharply hit the men so they fell to the ground, surprised. Before they could escape, all five girls had them surrounded with frying pans, ready to attack.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gotne yelled  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Trunks cried  
  
"THIS IS ABUSE!!!!!!!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"NOT IN THIS WORLD!!!" Bulma smiled back, a evil look in her eyes.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all leapt into a hug, frightened to death, I could've swore one of them even pissed theirselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
F.o.D- YAY!!!!! I'm done!!!!  
  
Jade- Gee girl! What type of frying pans did you use???  
  
F.o.D- Bulma's invention, They're harder then anything, even Goku's head, and they reflect anything and absorb all attacks and lightning. Water resistant and wouldn't break under the power of a super saiyan or the strongest martial arts move! Sold only to GIRLS who have to deal with super human strength in their household!  
  
Becky- Oh. you suck at commercials.  
  
F.o.D- I know! Oh yeah, my Beyblade fanfic will update sometime in the next millennium!  
  
Jade- *sarcastically* That should be soon!  
  
N E WAYS!!!! R+R!!! I LUV IT!!!!! ^_^ ( They make me look like that 


End file.
